


Little Miss Warrior

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Thorin's company - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

You’re out gathering firewood in the nearby forest like your mother asked you to. It’s getting late and you realize you wandered too far into the forest this time. You curse in khuzdul and start heading back home to your parent’s cabin near the village of men. Your parents settled there after Moria fell and this village of men was where you grew up.

You got to your favourite oak tree when you heard the screeches coming up fast behind you. You froze in horror then heard the screech again… orcs. You dropped the firewood and climbed up your favourite tree as quickly and as high as the branches would allow. Your human friends had taught you to climb trees from an early age. You did it so often that you developed an unusual strength in your upper body from having to haul your weight up into the trees you climbed.

You sat in your oak tree, hidden from the orcs and their keen sense of smell. You watched in horror as they attacked your village and burned the homes. You heard people’s cries and then you saw the filthy orcs drag your parents from your home and slay them in front of it.

You bit your lip to keep from crying out. You knew if you tried to attack you’d be killed as well. There were too many. All you could do was watch and wait for the orcs to leave.

It seemed like hours passed, but finally they had all left. You waited in the tree till the moon was descending before you finally climbed down and went to see the damage.

****************

You sat in front of your parents’ graves at the foot of your beloved oak tree. You mourned their loss and grieved deeply. When you had no more tears to shed, you got up. Said goodbye and went back to the cabin.

You wondered why the orcs did not burn it like they did the homes of the humans. But you were thankful it was not burned.

You looked around. It had been ransacked, as if they looked for something, but you quickly realized nothing was missing.

You quickly packed your travel pack with a couple changes of traveling clothes, bedroll, blankets, food and cooking utensils. You took your battle axes, throwing axes and throwing knives as well as your father’s jeweled sword that he had hidden in their room under a floorboard. You knew it was there only because he had shown you it and told you of how it came to be in his possession.

You took your mother’s necklace with the blue sapphires and her earrings and bracelets and rings. Carefully putting them in the pouches you found in a desk drawer and then put them in your inner pocket of your shirt.

You took all the coins your family had and divided them into manageable pouches. You hid them all over your person and in your travel pack.

You looked around and then sighed. “Goodbye home.” You said quietly. “Thank you for the happy memories.” You said as you caressed the door casing where your mother had measured your height each year until you stopped growing at 5 feet tall.

You walked out of the cabin and the sun was just coming up over the horizon fiery red and making the clouds around it glow red and hot pink and orange. You looked around at the carnage and with tears streaming down your face you started walking east.

**********

You don’t know how many days you had been traveling. You lost count and figured it no longer mattered. You were filthy and smelled and your hair badly needed washing. You had just fought off a small hunting pack of orcs and were covered in their blood.

You heard water running nearby and came to a stream that fed into a small lake. You looked around and saw no one. The trees grew almost up to the shoreline of the lake except for where you were standing, on a small sandy beach.

You found a spot in the shade and set your pack and weapons down, dug out your bathing supplies, clean clothes and a towel, and covered your pack and weapons with your cloak. Effectively camouflaging it. Then you undressed and carefully brought your clothes, a throwing axe and dagger, and bathing supplies to the shore.

You washed your dirty clothes first, then hung them on some bushes in the sun to dry. Then you took your bar of soap and found a smal piece of drift wood that floated and placed your soap on it. You tied a long leather strip to the wood and then to your ankle so the wood wouldn’t float away with your soap.

You stood on the shore and let your hair down from its bun and braids. You unclipped your beads that your father gave you when you came of age and the ones he gave you when you mastered hunting and had killed a deer all on your own. He declared you “master huntress.” You smiled at the memory. You carefully placed the beads on a large leaf on top of your clothes, which covered your weapons, and covered the edge of the leaf with a stone.

Then you waded out till the water was at your shoulders and you ducked down under the water to get your hair wet.

You pulled over the floating wood piece and grabbed your soap. You had just gotten your hair all sudsy and washed your face, neck, arms and upper chest when you heard voices. “Oh no! You thought. What am I going to do! I can’t let them see me and I can’t hide in this lake forever! Ugh!!! What horrible timing!” You thought to yourself and quickly ducked below the water and rinsed off your face, neck, chest and hair. You pulled the wood piece with your soap over to you, then grabbed it and started to swim away under the water.

You slowly peeked your head above the water just until your eyes cleared the surface. Your eyes got huge when you saw 12 dwarves and a smaller figure come onto the beach and plop down near where your pack was hidden.

You saw one white haired dwarf look out into the lake and then notice your things along the shoreline. “Nonononononono!” You thought as he approached your belongings and squatted down. He picked up the leaf with your beads and examined them. You saw his eyes get wide and then he pulled out a small bag, put the beads into the bag and then tucked it into your clothes.

You watched in horror as he picks up your clothes and towel, your two weapons and moves them over to the tree line where you had your clothes drying. He sets them down by the shore and the tree line then goes back to where the others were setting up camp.

A few minutes later you see the white haired dwarf talking to two taller ones and they look out to the lake. You quickly duck down and wait a few moments and swim closer to the wooded shoreline. Pleasantly surprised with the depth of the water so close to the shore.

You peek back up over the waterline and see them staring at where you were a moment ago, watching the ripples from where you ducked under the water. Then they look over to where your clothes hang drying. They walk over to them and examine the clothes hanging on the bushes.

You hear one of them say that they look like dwarvish travel clothes. Another says, “Aye, and a dwarrowdam’s judging by the size and style.” They look around again trying to find you, but don’t see you.

“Leave these be. Perhaps she is out hunting and will return. When she does, we will talk with her then.” The one with the long, dark hair instructs.

You watch as they rejoin the rest of the group and someone with dark hair and no beard starts stripping and makes a run for the lake. The rest quickly join him and soon they are all in the lake swimming and splashing and having a grand time of getting cleaned up.

You turn away with a blush and slowly swim farther away from the beach and from them.

*********

“Kili, what are you looking at?” Fili asks as he jumps on his brother trying to dunk him below the water. Kili comes up sputtering and looks over by the tree line again trying to spot the movement he had seen a moment ago. Thorin notices his intent gaze and comes over.

“Kili, what has caught your attention?” He asks quietly.

“There’s movement…. over there…” he points, “in the water near the shore by those trees! It’s moving away slowly like it doesn’t want to be seen or caught.”

This piques Thorin’s attention. “Stay here. Be on your guard.” He tells his nephews. He takes a deep breath then ducks under the water and swims for the shoreline by the trees where Kili had spotted the movement. He slowly comes up to the surface and breaches the waterline with his head just enough to see and take some breaths.

He spots movement a little ways away. A dark head of hair slowly moving along the edge of the lake, staying in the shadows.

Thorin takes another deep breath and ducks below the water, he opens his eyes and is surprised he can see quite well in the water. It’s nearly crystal clear. Then he sees a naked dwarrowdam’s body ahead of him and he is mesmerized. Her hair is quite long and floats like seaweed around her naked body. She is treading water and is beautiful. He suddenly feels himself drawn to her and wonders if she is his One.

He quietly swims up behind her and comes up for air just as she turns. She lets out a shriek and tries to swim away, but Thorin’s hand clamps down on her arm before she gets away. She struggles against him and is trying desperately to escape. He speaks quietly to her, trying to calm her down. He realizes the other dwarves are probably watching him now that she shrieked.

“Shhhhh now. I won’t hurt you! Calm down and lets talk.” He says as he holds her by the wrist. He can see the fear in her eyes but can also see fire.

“Let me go! How dare you sneak up on me here… like this! Go away! Leave me alone!” You hiss at him and continue tugging at your arm trying to get it out of his strong grasp.

“I apologize for startling you. We were not aware someone was already camping here and in the lake until we had already set up camp.” He says to you. “Now if you would PLEASE stop struggling, and talk with me, perhaps we can come to an agreement so you don’t have to spend the night in this cold lake hiding from us…” he says in a smooth, baritone voice that commands attention and respect.

You stop struggling and turn your head to face him. His dark blue eyes open wide when he sees your face. Your heart starts pounding as you look at his handsome face and up into his deep blue, captivating eyes. You quickly crop your gaze and get embarassed that you are naked before such a handsome being.

He chuckles when he sees you blush and drop your head. “Now, will you come back to the shore and join us for supper if I have my men get out, get dressed and we keep our backs to you so you can do the same?” He asks with twinkling eyes and a raised eyebrow. You look up at him not sure he can be trusted. “And how can I know that you or your men will not sneak a peek?” You ask.

He chuckles. “You have my word, my dear, none of us will look at you until you tell us you are dressed.” He promises. “And how can I know that I can trust your word. I don’t even know any of you.” You say as you try to move away again. Thorin tightens his grip on your wrist. “I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. We travel to reclaim our homeland that was taken by Smaug, the dragon.” He explains as he gently pulls you closer to him.

You immediately stop struggling when you hear him say his name and you look at him in shock. He chuckles at your reaction. “Now, will you do my company and I the honor of joining us for supper and tales of adventure?” He asks again as he pulls you towards him. “We mean you no harm and no one will hurt you.” He promises.

“Ok.” You say as you begin to shiver. You aren’t sure if it’s because you are getting cold or if it’s because you are in the presence of a member of the royal family… in a lake…and you both are as naked as the day you were born. He has let go of your arm and is looking at you with an odd look on his face. Just being in this dwarf's commanding yet quiet presence, you feel safe for the first time since your parents were killed, but you also feel something else… you can’t put it into words.

He lets go of his gaze on you, then quietly says, “Come.” As he gently takes your hand and pulls you along the shoreline near to where your clothing is. Once the two of you get close to the shore, he stops and says, “Wait here with your back to us. When we are out and clothed, I will have my men put their backs to you and I will stand behind them to make sure none try to sneak a peek. I will tell you when you can come out and get dressed.” He looks down at you and asks, “What is your name, ny dear?”

You look up into his questioning sapphire eyes and then quickly look down. “Y/n” you reply.

“Y/n, I will leave you now to get my men out of the water so we can all dry off, get dressed and have supper. Promise me you will come join us when you finish dressing.” He asks.

You nod. “I promise.” You reply quietly. He kisses the top of your head, enjoying the smell of your hair, then turns you to face the tree line.

You hear him swim away and bark orders for everyone to get out of the water, get dried off and dressed quickly then to stand with their backs facing the trees.

You hear a few asking questions and hear Thorin saying something, then you hear them all get out of the water quickly and get dressed. After a few minutes you hear Thorin say your name and that it’s safe for you to come out, dry off and get dressed.

You turn your head and look to see all 13 of them with their backs to you in a line, and Thorin standing between them and you with his back to you as well.

You quickly pull yourself up out of the water and scramble to your clothes that the white haired dwarf had neatly set by the tree line. You quickly dried off and dressed in the clean clothes. You quickly took down your freshly washed and dried clothes and folded them. Placing them in a neat pile at your feet. You looked at them then said, “Ok. I’m dressed.”

You watch as they turn around slowly and face you. Thorin comes up to you smiling and reaches for your hand. “Come, let me introduce you to my company.” You bend down, place your throwing axe on top of your pile of clothes and you shove your throwing knife into the sheath on your boot. Then you pick up the bag with your hair beads in it and the pile of clothes and you let a Thorin lead you over to his men.

You keep your head down as you follow him. He stops in front of the white haired dwarf and you look up to see him smiling brightly at you. “Y/n, this is my friend and advisor, Balin, son of Fundin. Balin this is Y/n.”

Balin gives you a bow and says, “At your service Miss Y/n.” Thorin then moves to the next dwarf. “Y/n, this is Dwalin, son of Fundin, my captain of the guard and a dear friend. Dwalin is Balin’ brother. Dwalin, this is Y/n.” “At your service, Miss Y/n.” He replies with a small bow, eyeing your throwing axe.

Thorin did this introduction for each dwarf. They all smiled warmly at you and greeted you with friendly smiles.

Once introductions were done, the dwarves began to prepare for supper and rest. You wandered over to the tree line and surprised them all when you removed your cloak from the pack it had hidden and you put it on.

You heard them gasp as it seemed to them you had disappeared into the trees, so well did the cloak camouflage you. You chuckled and picked up your father’s sword, wrapping it’s belt around your hips and then you picked up your harness with your axes and then grabbed your pack.

You felt all their eyes on you as you walked back over to the group and looked around for a place to settle in for the night. You noticed a spot near a fallen log that wasn’t too far from the fire so you plopped you’re things down there. You unrolled you’re bed roll and blanket, then dug around in your pack for your sharpening stone and oil so you could check your weapons’ blades.

The dwarves watched you as they settled in for the evening and talked quietly. You settled yourself on the log and pulled out your arsenal of throwing knives, daggers, axes and your two battle axes. You sat there checking each one carefully, cleaning off the orc blood from their hilts and sharpening them to a razor sharp edge.

“You have about as many weapons on you as Fili does!” Bofur teases you suddenly. Fili looks up from his discussion with his brother at the mention of his name. Many of the dwarves laugh and nod. You look across the fire to the dwarf with the funny hat, who teased you. He chuckled and smiled. “Do ya know how to use those, lass, or do ya need someone to teach ya?” He teased.

You looked down at the dagger in your hand and looked back at him laughing with Dwalin. “Thwunk”

Bofur looks down on the tree stump he was sitting on. Your dagger a few inches from his crotch.

Dwalin and the other dwarves roar laughing at Bofur’s surprised expression. He pulls the dagger out of the stump and looks at it surprised you threw it and where it landed. “Please tell me you meant to throw it there and not at my chest!” He teases. You give him a devilish smirk. Dwalin roars laughing and pats Bofur on the back.

“Nice.” Bofur rolls his eyes and says. “Did you craft this yourself?” He asks as he examines the dagger. Dwalin stops laughing and looks at you to see your reply. He frowns when all you do is look down into your lap at its twin dagger in your hand. “No.” Is all you say.

Dwalin takes the dagger from Bofur and examines it. “I’ve seen this dagger before! But it’s been such a long time ago I can’t remember where or who had it!” He exclaims. Thorin sits up and looks at him then over to you. “Let me see it.” Thorin demands. Dwalin hands it to him and Thorin looks at it then realizes who it belonged to.

“Where did you get Lord Danvar’s daggers? And is that not the Lord’s sword as well?” He asks pointing to the sword at your hip.”

Everyone went silent and stared at you….


	2. Chapter 2

“Y/n, I asked you, where did you get Lord Danvar’s daggers and sword?!?” Thorin asks you a second time when you did not reply.

You shudder at his tone. “They were my grandfather’s.” you mumble quietly.

The dwarves just stare at you in shock. Finally Balin looks from Thorin to you and chuckles. He takes the dagger from Thorin and brings it back over to you. Balin holds it out to you with his palm open and the dagger resting on it. “Here lass.” he says softly.

You look up at him and he smiles warmly. You take the dagger and check the blade for any damage from the tree stump. Balin sits next to you on the log, watching you put away your weapons as you finish cleaning and sharpening each one. The daggers and knives into your boots’ sheaths and some on your thigh’s sheath, some into your clothing.

“Y/n” how did you end up here? Where are your traveling companions?” Balin asks you the question they’ve all been wondering since you came up out of the water.

“I have none.” you simply reply as you play with the edge of your throwing axe. Balin looks up at his brother and Thorin, concerned. Thorin comes around the fire and stands in front of you with his pipe in his hand. He squats down and tries to look you in the face, but you look down at your foot instead.

He takes your chin gently in his hand and tilts your head so it is even with his face. “Y/n, why are you traveling alone? Where is your family?” you keep your eyes closed and feel them start to burn with tears.

Balin scoots over on the log and places a hand on yours, giving it a small squeeze. “It’s all right lass, you can tell us what happened.” he encourages.

You sigh and open your eyes, feeling the tears start to roll down your cheeks.

“They’re dead.” was all you could manage to get out before closing your eyes and quietly letting the tears fall.

Thorin looked at Balin worried. Balin shooed Thorin away and he wrapped you up in an embrace and let you cry. He rubbed your back and murmured to you that you’d be ok now. They would keep you safe.

Once you had calmed down, he asked you what happened. “Grandpa and Poppa fought in the battle for Moria. They had been out on patrol when the dwarves in Moria were attacked by orcs and goblins and the Balrog was awoken. They managed to get grandma and a few others out when they realized what had happened and went to try to save Moria. Grandpa was mortally wounded and gave his sword and daggers to Poppa telling him to take Grandma and the others and flee to someplace safer. Poppa did as he was told and He, Grandma and a dwarrowdam all settled in the village I was born in. Poppa married the dwarrowdam, my mother, and they lived with his mother until she died of old age. A few years later I was born to him and Momma..

I’m not sure how long I have been wandering the wilderness now. Our village was attacked while I was in the forest gathering wood for Momma. I heard the cries of the Orcs and quickly climbed my favourite Oak tree almost to the top and hid. I watched as a huge hoard of orcs attacked and burned my village and i saw them kill my parents. I hid in the tree until they had all left and the moon was on it’s downward journey to the horizon.

I climbed out of the tree, buried my parents at the tree’s roots, and then salvaged what I could from our home and left. For some reason they ransacked my parents house, but took nothing and did not burn it like they did to the others. I do not know what they searched for, but I quicky took father’s sword from it’s hiding place in the floor and his daggers and a few other things and left as quickly as I could. I’ve been wandering ever since. Some how I ended up in Lothlorian and Lady Galadrial gave me this cloak after hearing my tale and seeing father’s weapons.

She told me to wander to the east and I would find a new home and my One. I do not know what she meant by that, but I did wander east. Beorn, the big bear skinchanger, welcomed me into his home after he found me hurt and bleeding in his pastures. His magnificent and huge horses had found me and protected me from the Orcs who had been following me. He chased away the orcs and nursed me back to health. He gave me provision when I told him I needed to leave and he told me i was always welcome there.

I wandered to Mirkwood and camped at the entrance for a few days, feeling uneasy entering it’s borders after the warning I got from Beorn. One day a red haired elleth met me at the entrance and welcomed me to the Woodland Realm. She took me to meet Legolas and Thranduril. They let me stay there a while and then, when I was ready, they let me leave and told me i was always welcomed there.

I ventured to Dale to find it in ruin and so continued on to Lake Town. I disliked it there. The master was cruel and greedy and his men reminded me of slippery eels. I left there quickly and wandered more. The Lonely mountain was barricaded shut and no one answered when I called out, I suppose it was abandoned. I had heard talk in Laketown of a Dragon that had attacked it a long time ago. So when I left, Laketown, I stopped at the mountain to see if it was truly still abandoned. I guess it was. So I continued traveling east.

I met Dain of the iron hills, who offered to let me stay with them for the winter. He taught me to use my weapons and how to forge new ones, and begged me to stay there with his dwarrow, but I refused. I didn’t feel comfortable in the iron hills.

My spirit seems to be restless, searching for something, but I don’t know what it is and I can’t find anyplace that feels like home and calms my spirit.” you tell Balin, not realizing that the entire company had gone quiet to hear your tale.

“I traveled as far east as I could, then came back to the west, thinking that perhaps I missed something on my journeying. I eventually came upon this lake this afternoon after fighting off another small band of orcs, and decided to rest here for a while and get cleaned up. The sound of the water and the peacefulness of the atmosphere appealed to me. So I set my pack and weapons down, covered them with my cloak after I had pulled out my things to bathe and fresh clothes, and decided to wash my dirty clothes first so they could dry as I bathed. I had just washed my hair and face when i heard you all coming and went under the water and to the edge of the treeline.” you explained.

“When you saw my things, why did you move them over to the treeline and why did you put my beads into this bag?” you ask Balin as you held up the bag.

Balin smiled. “Lass I was good friends with your Grandfather. I remember your father showing me the beads he had just proudly made for the woman he would court. I recognized his crest on them and knew you must either be his One or his child. When I saw the huntress beads I realized they were most likely belonging to his daughter. I put them into the bag so they would not get lost amongst the sand if they got bumped off the leaf. I moved your clothing and weapons, because i know these lads quite well and your belongings would’ve ended up wet and you would’ve had to climb out of the water in amongst this rabble instead of the privacy you should have. So I put them where you could climb out and have more privacy, thanks to Thorin there rounding this rabble up and making them face away.” he explained with a grin.

“I am sorry for the loss of your family, my dear. Do you not have any siblings or other family you can go to?” Balin asked. You shook you head. “I have no one, sir. I am an orphan now, but I take care of myself, though I miss my family dearly.”

You yawn and apologize for it. “You are tired, aren’t you lass.” Balin states. You nod. Balin takes a bowl of stew from Bofur who was passing them out and he hands it to you. “Eat lass, then you can lie down and go to sleep.” he tells you then takes a bowl from Bofur for himself and gets up to go sit with his brother and talk for a while.

You sit and eat, nervous because Thorin and several others are watching you, all be it discretely. You finish your bowl of stew and bring it to Bombur and thank him for making supper. He smiles and asks if you’d like any more. You shake your head and thank him anyway.

You head back to your pack and dig through it looking for your hairbrush and comb. You find them and then get up and walk down the shoreline as far away from the camp as you can get. You sit down in the sand and start to comb out your snarled and tangled hair. You curse up a storm in khuzdul because you didn’t comb it out when it was wet and now your hair has dried and is in knots you can’t seem to get undone. You give up and lean forward and look into the lake. Then you get an idea.

You lay down on your belly and dunk your head into the water so your whole head is now submerged. You reach up and swish your hair in the water to make sure it all gets wet. Then you flip your head back as you quicky get up onto your knees and hear someone sputter. You whirl around to see Kili and Fili behind you soaked by your hair flinging water everywhere.

“Just what do you think you two were doing???” you ask.

“Uncle sent us to keep you safe.” they said sheepishly. “We thought you were going to fall in. What were you doing?” Fili asked as he came up to you and sat down next to you and threw pebbles into the lake.

Kili plopped down into the sand on the other side of you and looked at you. “You’re gonna get sick going to bed with wet hair out here.” he said as he pulled a strand from off your forehead.

“I needed to get it wet so I could get it combed back out. It dried before I could get ithe snarls and tangles combed out and the snarls were just too much to handle.” you explain.

“You should try the oil uncle uses for his. It keeps it from getting all tangled up during the day.” Fili states.

You look at him with a raised eyebrow. “What oil is it? Maybe I could get some in the next market I happen upon.” you state.

Kili giggles. “Or we could lend you some.” he says. You raise your eyebrow at him and say, “Lend me some, or do you mean steal it from his pack and give it to me?” Kili giggled at you catching on to his meaning and getting caught by you.

Just then Balin came up and scolded the boys for pestering you. He shooed them back over to the fire. “You ok, lass.” he asked as he came over.

You nod. “I’m just trying to get my hair combed out so I can rebraid it with my father’s braid and the huntswoman braid he had placed in my hair, but I’m afraid I was never able to master them before he died.” you say realizing you had no way to redo them properly. Balin knelt down and saw you were close to tears.

“I know you don’t have any family left, lass, but if you would allow it, I know how to do the huntswoman braid and can help you with that one at least. You look up at Balin and smile. “Please?” you ask. He chuckles. “Get it combed out and I will do the huntswoman braid for you. What will you do for the other family braids?” he asks cautiously.

You begin combing your hair, starting at the ends and working your way up in sections. “I don’t have family anymore.” you say sadly. What does one do when there’s no family left to tie yourself to?” you ask him. He sits down next to you and thinks as he looks out on the stillness of the lake.

“Some dwarrow, especially dwarrowdams, will be adopted by a close friend of the family if she loses her parents unexpectedly. If the dwarrow are young children who are orphaned, they will usually be adopted by another family and will take their name and lineage. I guess it is up to you. What would you like to do?” He asks.

You think for a while as you finish combing out your incredibly long hair. Balin watches you, mesmerized at how long your hair is. “Have you ever cut your hair lass?” he finally asks.

You stop combing your hair midway through the section you were on. “No, it’s never been cut, other than to remove split ends. Though, I thought about chopping it short when my parents died, out of mourning. But then I remembered Momma saying, the day before the orc attack, how she never wants to see my hair cut. She loved how long it was and was always playing with it.” you tell him.

He nodded. “Ok, Master Balin, could you do my huntswoman braids now?" you ask. He smiles and stands up. “Here, Lass, hand me your comb.” he says as he holds out his hand. You give him your comb and he sections off a piece of your hair on the side, just behind your ear, and begins to do the huntswoman braid he saw his mother put in her hair every day when he was a little pebble of a dwarf.

He enjoyed the soft feel of your damp hair and took his time with the braid, making sure it was tight enough to stay in once your hair dried completely. When he reached the end of the braid, you handed him the huntswoman bead your father had crafted for you.

Then Balin moved to the other side of you and parted another section to do the other huntswoman braid on that side. Again, taking his time and making sure the hair was smoothed and tight enough so the braid wouldn’t come loose. He finished and you handed him the other bead. You sighed and looked down at the two other beads sitting on the pouch.

“Balin, what do I do with these? I have no family now. These beads…” you couldn’t finish the sentence as tears rolled down your cheeks. Balin came and sat by you again. He pulled out a long leather strip from his pocket, and strung the two beads onto the strip. Then he looped the strip around your neck and tied it in the back. He carefully lifted up your long hair and slid it out from under the leather strip. Then he smoothed your hair back down. “Just keep them on this for now. If we can reclaim our home in Erebor, and i survive, I will make you a fine mithril chain to put them on and you can do with them as you wish.” he offers.

“You remind me a lot of Poppa.” you tell him quietly. He chuckles. “Your father was a good dwarf, Y/n. He was a captain of the guard in Moria for many years and we became good friends when I had to travel there as an emissary for king Thror.” Balin told you. “He would be proud of the warrior his lass has become.” he said gently as he rubbed your back.

You looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you Balin.” He chuckled again. “Any time lass. Now it’s getting late, go to sleep now and get some rest. Someone will be on watch so don’t worry your pretty little head about anything.” he said as he stood and helped you up. The two of you walked back to the camp.

He chuckled when he saw where Kili and Fili had placed their bed rolls… one on each side of yours. You rolled your eyes and looked at him for help. Balin just chuckled and said, “Don’t worry lass, you’ll be safe.”

You sighed, took off your father’s sword and leaned it up against the log by your pack. You unhooked your throwing axes from their harnesses at your hips and set them under your pillow. Earning a chuckle from Dwalin. Then you laid down, curled up under your blanket and went to sleep.

You didn’t notice when the two Durin boys laid down on either side of you and wrapped their arms over you making a Durin sandwich. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin all chuckled at the picture. Dwalin looks over at Balin and asked, “What were you doing with her by the lake?”

Balin chuckled, “Don’t worry, brother, I’m too old for courting her. She needed help putting in the huntswoman braids. I remembered watching our Mother put them into her hair every morning, so I told her I could do them for her if she liked. She said she was never able to master it and she doesn’t know how to do her family’s braids. She said she wouldn’t wear them any longer since she no longer has a family.” he said sadly.

Dwalin grunted and looked back at you in the midst of the Durin boys. “Well they sure took a liking to her.” Balin chuckles. “I think it’s just that they aren’t the youngest ones anymore and they are curious about her and her past.” Balin muses.

Thorin doesn’t say anything, but wonders if he was right in thinking you were his One or not. He offers to take first watch and Balin tells him to wake him for the second watch. Thorin nods and goes to sit on the rock by the tree line.

Dwalin looks over to his brother and says, “10 gold coins says she will be snuggling with Kili by the morning.” Balin looks at them and then at his brother. “Nay, brother, she will be snuggling our king by morning.” he says with a wink.

Dwalin looks at him in surprise and grins. “Shake on it?” Balin grins and nods. They shake and get ready to sleep.

Balin isn’t able to sleep and just watches across the fire as you spin in your sleep. Wrapping yourself up like a burrito. When ever you shift a ¼ turn, the two boys tighten their grip and after you reposition yourself, they finally relax their grip on you. After a while you have unwound yourself from your blanket and Fili somehow gets a hold of it and steals it. Balin chuckles quietly watching the scene.

He sees you start to shiver and Kili pulls you over to him and snuggles up with you and unconsciously wraps you up in his blanket and shares it with you. For a while you calm down and then Balin notices you start to get upset again and try to roll away from Kili. He tries to pull you closer but you pry his fingers off your waist and you fling the blanket off and roll back to the middle. You tuck his blanket back into his arm and he cuddles the blanket and leaves you alone.

You lay on your side facing Kili and after a while you start to shiver again. You sit up and look around for your blanket. You see Fili has it over himself and you smack him and take it back.

Balin chuckles quietly when your smack barely fases Fili. He just grunts and rolls over to you and grabs you and pulls you against him. You groan and cover yourself with the blanket. Things quiet down for a while and Thorin comes to tell Balin it’s his turn for watch.

“Haven’t you slept, Balin?” Thorin asks with a yawn. “No, laddie, I couldn’t sleep. Been entertained with your nephews fighting over Y/n and her blanket in their sleep.” Thorin raises an eyebrow and Balin tells him what he observed. Thorin chuckled. “Fili always the blanket thief. Kili was always crying because Fili stole his blanket when they’d sleep and he'd wake up cold. But then Kili would just snuggle up to Fili when he got cold and Fili would automatically pull him against his chest and they’d share body heat and fall back to sleep. I don’t think they even realize they do that anymore. It’s just automatic for them.” Thorin says.

To prove his point, Kili wakes up a little, is cold and crawls over to y/n and Fili and snuggles against Y/n’s back and goes back to sleep. Balin and Thorin chuckle and Balin gets up to take watch. Thorin lays down on his bedroll near where Balin’s was and just laid there watching his nephews with you. After a while you started to squirm. You rolled over and pushed Kili away from you and then pried off Fili’s arms and sat up and quietly groaned.

He watched in amusement as you climbed up onto the big log that served as your headboard for your sleeping area and curled up and threw the blanket over you and tried to go to sleep.

Kili got cold again and snuggled over to Fili who wrapped his arms around his brother and the two went back to sleep completely unaware that you had escaped them. Thorin grinned.

Thorin watched you for a while. The sweat that was glistening on your face and soaked your sleep shirt when you first woke up and escaped his nephews seemed to dry quickly as you lay curled up on the fallen tree. He closed his eyes and just laid there listening to the crickets. After a while he heard you get up and cracked his eye open just enough to see you walk quietly over to Balin and say something. Balin chuckled and said something back. Then he heard you walk over and stop in front of him. He opened his eye and glanced up at your trembling form.

He chuckled and opened his fur for you to come snuggle. “Come, you look cold.” he said to you. You knelt down and nodded. “Is it ok?” you ask unsure. “Come here, Lass. I will keep you warm and safe.” he tells you. You cautiously lie down with your blanket wrapped around you. You scoot back towards him so your back is against his chest. He wraps his fur around you and you are instantly warm.

“Your nephews are a pain to sleep between. One steals my blanket and the other is so blazing hot, I feel like i’m being roasted alive! And don’t get me started on the two of them making a Durin sandwich with me in the middle. Way. Too. Warm!” you quietly tell Thorin.

You hear his chuckle rumble in his chest. “No worries now, my dear, go to sleep. Tell me if you get too warm and I will adjust the fur for you to help cool you off.” Thorin tells you.

You sigh contentedly and fall asleep. Balin chuckles as he sees you snuggle in to Thorin’s fur and when he doesn't see you squirming any further he realizes you fell asleep.

Come morning you wake to hear a bag of coins land by Balin’s head. You glance up and see Dwalin frowning at Balin and Balin winks at you and grabs the bag. Kili and Fili are asking the other dwarves where you disappeared to and Balin keeps his mouth shut and just chuckles. Thorin hasn’t moved and is still laying on his bedroll watching the scene with amusement. No one noticed your dirty feet sticking out of the bottom of his fur lined coat. His hand still resting on your waist under the coat. He squeezes it gently telling you to stay put. You just rest there and enjoy the trick that the two of you are playing on them.

Bombur gets the breakfast going and Thorin still has not moved from his bed roll. “You feeling all right, Uncle?” Fili askes as he squats down and looks at his uncle. “Never better.” Thorin replies with a smirk.

“Then why aren’t you up like you normally are?” Fili asks.

Thorin grins, “Because I am enjoying the morning and the beautiful sunrise.” he says and as Fili and Kili turn to look at the sunrise Thorin nugdes you to sit up. You do and when they turn back they see you sitting there wrapped in his fur and rubbing your eyes.

The two Durin Boys look at their uncle with mouths agape. “How did you end up with uncle, when you were between the two of us when we went to sleep last night?” Kili says surprised.

You smirk. “Well, I got tired of my blanket being stolen, and then getting pulled against the two of you blazing furnaces and being roasted alive! So I went to lie down elsewhere and got cold. Thorin saw me shivering and said I could lay down under his fur and he would keep me warm and promised he wouldn’t steal my blanket.” you tease.

They just look at him and he has a smug smirk on his face. The two boys let out a huff and go back to their bedrolls bickering about who’s fault it is you ended up with their uncle.

Thorin sits up and chuckles, then frowns as he watches you stand and stretch and walk over to your pack. He watches as you pick up all your stuff and haul it over to the water’s edge. You shake out your bed roll and roll it carefully and attach it to your pack. Then you shake out your blanket and go to fold it as well. You pause in folding it, realizing it now smells like Thorin. You grin and huff his scent as you finish folding the blanket and tuck it in with your bedroll.

Then you take out your soap and a cloth and wash your face, neck and chest. You feel all sweaty again and wish you had time to bathe properly before leaving. Thorin watches you and then looks up at the sunshine. He goes over to Balin and asks him if they can afford to spare a day here and rest on the lake shore.

Balin grins and nods. “Aye, we have time for that.”

Thorin tells everyone to enjoy the day and rest / relax and that they will leave the next morning. Everyone lets out a hoot and both Kili and Fili strip down to their pants and make a run for the lake. They jump in and start racing to see who can swim to the other side of the lake first. You look up and chuckle, wishing you could do that.

Thorin comes over and stands by you and watches his nephews’ antics.

“I am sorry my nephews made it for a miserable night of sleep for you.” he says quietly as he sits down next to you, still watching them swim. “It wasn’t ALL miserable.” you tease. “I was pretty comfortable after you let me lay down next to you.” you say with a smirk. You see his cheeks and ears turn pink at your remark.

“What will you do now?” he asks. “Where will you go?” he says and looks at you. You look down at your hands and shrug. “I don’t know.” you say…


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin sits next to you quietly for a while, watchin his nephews swim and play in the water. After a bit, Bilbo comes down and joins you. 

"Thorin, do you think it wise that we stay here another day? Shouldn't we be moving on?" he asks. You chuckle.

"Bilbo," Thorin says, "... it is perfectly safe here. We are far enough from the treeline, that nothing can sneak up on us, we have the protection from any weather, and a water source. We will be fine. We can spare a day to rest and just relax after all the running we have been doing. Now go, relax and enjoy the day's break from traveling." 

Bilbo nods, stands and wanders off to join Bofur and Bombur to look for some berries for breakfast.

You chuckle and watch him leave. Then you turn to finish packing your belongings. You pull out a comb and run it through your long, dark hair. Thorin watches you as you carefully untangle a few knots and curse a bit in Khuzdul as some were being stubborn. Thorin chuckles, "Here, let me get some oil for you to use. It helps gets the knots out and will keep your hair from getting tangled. Wait here." he says and then stands and walks to his pack and pulls out a small bottle of oil. 

He comes walking back and sits down behind you. "Will you permit me to apply the oil to your hair?" he asks nervously. You nod and sit still. You hear the bottle click as Thorin opens it and pours some into his palm. He sets the bottle carefully in the sand next to him and he rubs his palms together, coating them in the oil. He takes a deep breath and begins to fingercomb your hair, working it into the long, soft strands of dark hair. He would carefully pick out the knots in your hair, being careful not to tug too hard and would work the kinked hair with his oiled fingers until it worked itself straight. You sighed contentedly and closed your eyes.

Balin watched from the campsite, chuckling at Thorin's bold action. Dwalin came over with an armload of firewood he had collected. When he saw Balin chuckling, he asked, "What's so funny, brother?" Balin nodded over towards the shoreline where Thorin sat oiling your hair and removing the tangled knots. Dwalin's eyebrows raised and he looked at you two surprised. "Well he's moving in mighty quickly." Dwalin said chuckling.

Balin just grinned. "He knows the story behind the Lass' grandfather's sword and daggers. He also knows she is alone now and knows she will need protection if Azog finds out she has the weapons." Balin states. "I think he's enamoured with her and fascinated by how long she has survived on her own without travel companions. It wouldn't surprise me if he asked to court her and invites her with us by tonight." Balin tells his brother. 

"Well, none of us will complain about it." Dwalin says chuckling as he stacks the firewood off to the side. "Care for a swim, brother?" he asks. 

Balin looks up at the sun, just starting to peek out above the tree tops. "Aye, I think that sounds lovely." he replies. They both strip down to their underclothes and head for the lake. 

Thorin sees them coming and turns to block your view of them entering the lake as he works on oiling the hair on the side of your head. 

Finally he finishes oiling your hair and reaches down and takes the comb from your hand. Your eyes dart open since you almost fell asleep. You look up at him confused. "Allow me to comb through your hair to make sure all the knots are out?" Thorin asks. You smile and nod. 

He grins and begins to slowly run the comb through your hair, being careful not to snag your braids. He finds a few knots near your neck under the outer part of the hair. He gently parts your hair horizontally from ear to ear and twists it into a knot. He takes a large bead out of his pocket and clips it up and out of the way. Then he gently pushes your head down to open the space at your neck so he can work the knots out. He puts a bit more oil in his palm and gently works it into the knot and surrounding hair. Slowly he picks out the knots and smooths the hair strands. Thorin runs the comb through the bottom half of your hair and sees all the knots are out and the hair is nice and smooth now. 

He sighs, sad that he is done and unclips your top section of hair. He combs through it once more, smoothing it all down. The sun hits it and it shines like a raven's black wings. 

Thorin sighs and hands you back your comb. "There, all the knots are out and they should not give you any problems for the day." he tells you. "Will you stay with us and join our company?" he asks as you tuck your comb back into the bag. You look up at him and are surprised to see his azure eyes boring into you as if he was searching for something, some answer that only you could give.

"I don't know..." you reply. "how would it look if a dwarrowdam traveled with 13 male dwarves and a hobbit on such an adventure? Surely people would assume inappropriate things!" you say quietly. Thorin Chuckles. "Do not worry about such things, ghivashel, we will treat you properly. No one will force themselves on you in such a manner. Though if you decide to share any one dwarf's bed, none will complain. Dwarrowdams are treasured by us and fiercely protected. I cannot in clear conscience let you leave and continue to travel alone without our protection. Please, stay with us, let us protect you now." Thorin said quietly as he traced the side of your face with his fingers gently. 

You shivered. You looked up into his eyes, that were dilating and you could see desire in them, and love. You shivered again and closed your eyes as he continued to caress your face, then moved his hand to caress your neck. Gently brushing your hair from your shoulder. You felt his calloused fingers caress your bare shoulder and it sent tingles throughout your body. He watched your reactions to him intently and grinned when you closed your eyes and didn't stop him from caressing your soft skin. Oh, Mahal, did he want to take you. Right there on the beach, but propriety kept him in check. 

"Ghivashel, will you stay with us? Stay with me? Help us reach Erebor and if we succeed in killing the dragon, will you stay and help us rebuild?" he purred into your ear as he shifted closer to you. You shivered at his hot breath on your bare neck as he slowly leaned down and whispered in your ear. "Will you let me court you, ghivashel? You are my One, and I can't stand the thought of you with another or wandering the wilds any longer alone and unprotected. Please, Ghivashel?" He whispers as he begins to gently kiss and nibble your neck and shoulder. 

Your breath hitches and you are lost in the feelings he is creating inside you. His words swirling around in your mind. "You want me???" you ask quietly. "I am nobody. No one. I have no family to belong to any longer." you say quietly, confused by his confession to you. 

"Then be mine, belong to me, amralime." he rumbles into your ear with his rich, velvety, baritone voice. 

You shiver and he grins when he sees goosebumps rise on your skin. "Be miiinnnee." he whispers again with an even lower tone this time and he nibbles on your ear, and peppers your neck with kisses. 

You turn to face him, tears in your eyes. You look up to his face and see he is serious and you drop your gaze. He sees this and gently grasps your chin and tilts it up towards his face again. "Do you doubt my words?" he asks quietly. 

You shake your head, no. "Then what is it, amralime?" he asks, worried you will reject him. 

"I'm not worthy of your love, my king." you say almost in a whisper. "I do not deserve such love and adoration. I am just a worthless orphan." you barely get out as tears begin to silently roll down your cheeks. 

Throin smiles sadly, and moves to sit in front of you. "Amralime, look at me." he says quietly, "You deserve so much more than what you give yourself credit for. You are beautiful, inside and out. You captured my heart from the moment I first saw you. I will love no other but you, y/n. You are a rare treasure to all of us, and especially to me! Please, let me into your life, let me court you, let me love you and worship you, let me provide for you and protect you the best that I am able to." he pleads as he wipes your tears with his thumbs. 

You look up into his wonderful azure eyes and nod. "Okay." you whisper. He gives you the biggest smile you have ever seen and his eyes light up with happiness and joy. He takes you into a tight embrace and gives you a kiss that takes your breath away. "Oh thank you Amralime! Thank you!" he whispers to you. 

Finally he lets you go and then asks. "Will you allow me to give you courting braids, my Love?" 

You nod shyly. 

He carefully sections off your hair at the front of your face, and carefully starts to weave it into his courting braid. He fastens it with the long, thin, courting bead he crafted as a young dwarrow. It was beautifully carved with his insignia and faceted with slivers of the arkenstone and sapphires of Durin Blue. It looked striking against your dark, straight locks. 

He moved to the other side of your face and sectioned off the other bit of hair and wove the second courting braid into it and clipped the end with the second courting bead. He moved back in front of you and examined how it looked. He was beaming and his eyes twinkled with such happiness that you couldn't help but blush and grin.

You could hardly believe that the King of Erebor wanted to court you and make you his. He seemed too good to be true. You kept waiting to wake up from this lovely dream to find that you were alone and had fallen asleep on the beach; but there he was, kneeling in front of you, grinning from ear to ear. His large, strong, calloused hands gently cupping your face as if it were delicate porcelain.

Suddenly his lips were crashing into yours and he again held you in a tight embrace. "I love you, Ghivashel." he said. You kissed him back with the same fervor and he grinned as he kissed you. 

Suddenly you see his nephews sneaking up behind him and before you could do anything a huge wave of water came crashing onto the two of you and the two nephews are swimming away as fast as they could. Thorin is caught off guard and when the wave of cool water hits him, he breaks the kiss and gasps. Growling he turns to see who had the gall to interrupt his make out session with you. Dwalin is laughing, "Get a room, you two!" and Kili and Fili are swimming away giggling.

You giggle and Thorin turns back to you with a mischievous grin. You quickly realize where his nephews picked up that look.

Before you could scramble away, he picked you up and carried you to the deeper end of the lake where you had scrambled out the day before. He kissed you and held you close to him as he toed off his boots and set you down. You looked at him confused for a moment as you watched him strip down to his underclothes and then came over to you and helped you out of your overtunic and skirt. He took you in his arms, kissed your nose, then grinned and jumped into the lake with you in his arms. You shrieked realizing what he was doing a second before your bodies hit the water. 

You came up sputtering and teeth chattering. Thorin was laughing and held you close against his body. You could feel every inch of him and it sparked a fire in you. He saw it light your eyes and he grinned and began to kiss you slowly and tenderly. Deepening the kiss and pressing his tongue against your lips seeking entrance. You parted your lips allowing him to explore and you lost yourself in his ministrations. You moaned quietly as he caressed your back and held your head. His member becoming hard against your belly. Your desire to feel it inside you growing by leaps and bounds as he continued kissing you. When he broke for air, he peppered your neck and shoulder with more feathery light kisses and lovenips. "Oh, Mahal, do I ever want you. Right here, right now." he whispered. You reached up and wrapped your arm around his neck and tangled your fingers into his hair. 

"I am yours, my king." you whisper and snake a leg around his strong thigh. He groans and pulls you flush with his body and begins to grind against you. You both moaning softly and panting with want. He reaches down and loosens the ties on his under pants, letting them float down to his ankles. You grin as he pulls you close again and tries to fumble with yours. You take his hand and pull it away. "No need to untie them. You whisper. He looks at you puzzled. You lead his hand down to your crotch and show him the bloomers you wear have no crotch. He grins wickedly and again pulls you flush. "May I?" he asks. 

You nod. 

He gently rubs himself against your opening, the two of you enjoying the feelings it is creating. You feel him at your entrance, slowly throbbing. He holds you close and kisses you feverishly. Once he feels you're adeqately distracted he plunges into you as he takes your mouth in a breath taking kiss. You moan and hold onto him tightly. He gives you a moment to acclimate to his large size and girth.

When he feels you relax, he gently begins to thrust in and out of you. You close your eyes and put your forehead against his, the two of you sharing breaths and pants. Slowly he works his way with you into the shaded tree line where no one was swimming and he continued to make love to you, thrusting in and out of you with want and desire gradually building to a feverish pitch. He pushed your back against the side of the lake thanking Mahal this end of the lake was just deep enough to cover you both to your necks yet shallow enough for him to touch the bottom. He took you, letting himself go and with feverish kisses and love nips he made you his and the two of you moaned deeply in pleasure as you both tumbled over the edge of orgasm and he filled you with his heat and seed. 

Panting there in the shadows, he held you close and caressed your body as the two of you came down from the high of orgasm. He continued to slowly thrust into you so as to stay hard and stay joined together. He loved how you felt encasing him to the hilt with your hot, deep cavern. He loved how your walls caressed his length with each stroke and how they milked him as he came deep in your cave. 

He moaned deeply into your neck as he thrusted slowly into you again and again. He made love to you there all morning, ignoring the teasing and taunts from the company that made you blush. Finally they all got out, leaving the lake to the two of you and they dried off. Smelling the scent of lunch cooking on the campfire. Thorin grinned. "Are you hungry, Amralime?" he asked you after you both came for the umteenth time that morning. "Only for you, my king." you replied.

He growled and took you again, this time hard and fast. "I am all yours, my Love. You shall have me when ever you wish." he told you. 

"Mmmmmmmmm, you feel divine!" you reply, "So hard, so large, you fill me full and caress every pleasurable inch of me. I wish we could stay like this forever." you whisper into his ear and then nibble on it, driving him to thrust faster and harder. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh. MMMMMMMmmmmmm. More, Thorin, don't stop!" you groan in his ear.

He wraps you in a vice like grip, and thrusts a few more times, groaning loudly as he struggles to not come until he undoes you. You lean back and it changes the angle just enough for him to suck your breast as he fucks you and that is what it took to make you come with a loud groan of his name. He groans yours and comes, filling you so full with heat, you feel it oozing out around his member. He collapses onto you as you both float there in the water, panting hard and clinging to each other. 

You hear loud shouts and laughter coming from the camp. You giggle when Dwalin hollers out to the two of you, "You two coming to eat or are you going to fuck around in the lake all day and be wrinkled prunes by tonight? Come on, the food's getting cold!" Then you hear the company roar with laughter. 

Thorin's belly grumbles, making you giggle. "Worked up an appetite, did you?" you tease. He looks up at you and grins. Then promptly fucks you again as an answer. Making you giggle and laugh as he gives you light kisses all over your neck and just when he was about to come, he latches onto your shoulder and starts to suck you hard. You moan and feel the heat pooling between your legs, suddenly it releases and you cry out as he thrusts and joins you in a sweet release.

"MINE!" He says grinning when he sees the mark on your juncture of your neck and shoulder. You giggle and he begins to work his way back to the shoreline where your clothes sit. He manages to get ahold of his underpants and pulls them back up around his waist after he pulls out of you, making you whimper. He grins wickedly. "Are you not satiated?" he asks.

You smirk. "I could get addicted to you." you simply reply. " I like the way you make me feel." you say shyly. He just grins and kisses you silly. He climbs out of the lake and helps you out as well, being careful to keep his body between yours and the company's. You both dry off and get dressed. He smooths out your hair and grins. "I might need to comb it out again for you, Love." he teases. You just chuckle and nod.

The two of you walk back to your backpack and you pick it up, he grabs and closes the bottle of hair oil, and the two of you head back to camp for lunch. You both receive much teasing and ribbing when they see you two approach and that you now have Thorin's courting beads and braids in your hair. They hoot and holler and cheer. Making you blush a deep red. Much to theirs and Thorin's amusement.

You set your stuff down by Thorin's and Bombur hands you a bowl of rabbit meat and mashed potatoes and root veggies. You thank him and he gives you a small bow and a smile. Thorin comes and sits next to you. He tosses the bottle of hair oil into your pack, and the two of you relax and eat, enjoying the banter tossed about between the company. 

"So, did you two enjoy the swim this morning?" Bofur teases. You giggle and nod. "I take it she's comin' with us then?" he asks Thorin. He looks at you with a raised eyebrow. You nod.

"Yes, she is joining us." Thorin says as he wraps an arm around you possessively. She is my One, and I will not leave her behind." He informs the company. They stare for a moment then all cheer when they realize you will be their new queen should you all survive this quest. 

Everyone goes back to talking amongst themselves as they eat and Thorin chuckles. Once the two of you finish eating, he holds you close and murmurs into your ear. "Grab me your comb, love." You pull your pack over to you and pull out your comb. You hand it to him and he combs out your hair again. You are amazed that it isn't nearly as tangled as it usually is and you sigh contentedly. You close your eyes and enjoy the feeling of Thorin's fingers combing through your hair. You don't realize it, but he braids another set of braids into your hair. Marriage braids. He clips them with beads from his own hair. 

Balin eyes him as he does this and raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Dwalin leans over to him and whispers. "Moving a little quickly isn't he?" when he sees Thorin adding marriage braids into your hair. "I think he realizes that there is a chance we may not survive this, he wants to be sure there is a queen to rule should we not survive. And possibly an heir if they did what I think they did this morn'." Balin says. 

"Well unless she's an extremely fertile dwarrowdam, it might take a few times before that happens, Brother. And is it such a good idea to have a pregnant dwarrowdam with us? We still have quite a ways to go yet." Dwalin whispers quietly. 

"Brother, they were at it all morning in the lake. Why do you think they stayed clear of the rest of us!" Balin chuckled, amused. "He is claiming marriage through the old ways. Hopefully they both survive this and will have him at her side once Erebor is reclaimed, or we may have trouble." Balin sighs. 

Dwalin nods. "Well for now, at least he has found her and is happy. Hopefully this won't be a distraction for him, though. We are SO close!" he says. "Wonder how she does with her weapons?" Dwalin says, as he strokes his beard. 

After they all finish eating, Dwalin comes up to Thorin and you. "Mind if I see how well your lass does with her weapons?" he asked Thorin. "If she is going to be traveling with us, I suppose we should see how well she can fight and what she needs to work on." Thorin looks up and frowns. 

"Do you doubt her ability to fight?" he asks. "No, Thorin, I don't doubt she can fight. I just want to know how _well_. If she has a weakness we need to be mindful of it so we can help you protect her. We all have each other's back. We have seen each other fight, but none of us has seen her fight." 

Thorin sighs, realizing Dwalin is right. They need to know how well she will be able to hold her own in battle. "Very well. Ghivashel, get your weapons and show us how well you fight. Dwalin is our best fighter. He will fight you to see what we need to help you with."

You look at Thorin surprised, and frown. He looks down at you and returns your frown. "My Love, we mean it as no insult. We simply need to know how well you will hold your own in battle. We need to see where your skills are at and where we can help you improve." 

"Please???" Kili and Fili beg. "We want to see you whoop Dwalin's ass!" they tell you, trying to provoke Dwalin. 

Dwalin turns on them, "Youuuu two are next when I'm done evaluating her skills with the blades!" he says pointing his axe at them. They just snigger and say, "Good, she will wear you out and make it easier for us to beat you!"

He just growls and turns back to you. "Come on Lass, lets give them a good show. Show us what you've got, what you're made of!"

You look at Thorin and he grins and nods. 

You sigh, stand up and grab your hand axes and slip them into your hip holsters. Then you put on your harness with your battle axes. You strap on your grandfather's sword and follow Dwalin to the beach. Everyone stands to follow and excitedly watch. Some place bets on you, others bet on Dwalin to win. 

You pull your Axes out of the back harness and make yourself ready. The two of you circle a few times, evaluating each other. When it is clear you won't attack first, Dwalin grins. He rushes you and you swing your axes to defend yourself and spin out of his way, swinging yours to connect with his shoulder. He grunts and turns. There's a cheer and coins exchanged that you got the first hit. You crouch and prepare again for his attack. 

He tries to fake an attack but you don't buy it. You shift in the sand and continue to keep circling. He attacks again and you block his attack. The two of you trade blows back and forth, he manages to knock your axe out of your hand and you draw one of your hand axes to replace it. He chuckles and continues the attack. You are quick and easily evade many of his attacks, despite being in the sand. You can see he is surprised at the strength with your hits, and quickness. He is clearly tiring after several rounds of attacks with you. Though you are down to just your two hand axes and your sword now. You refuse to use the sword unless it is a last resort during battle. He catches one of your hand axes with his battle axe and knocks it out of your hand, then he swings and you move to dodge, but he sees you move and trips you up. You land on your back, and just as he goes to lower his axe to attack you you pull a dagger and poke his gut with it in warning. 

He looks down and sees the fight has ended in a draw. He grins and nods. He extends his hand to you. You look up at him warily, unsure if the battle is done or not. He grins and says, "Lassie you fight well. Just gotta keep a grip on those weapons so you don't lose them during battle." he tells you as he helps you up. Kili and Fili grab your weapons and bring them over to you. "You fought really well!" they say. You just grin and thank them. 

Kili and Fili look up at Dwalin. "Ready, Old man?" they ask. Dwalin growls, making you giggle. He looks at you with a raised eyebrow. You stand next to him and twirl your battle axes in your hand. "How about a two on two?" you suggest. Dwalin grins and Kili and Fili look at each other, knowing they're in for it now. 

They both back away nervously, making Dwalin chuckle. "I think ya intimidated 'em Lass."

You smirk and twirl your battle axe again. "You ready?" you ask him. He nods and the two of you separate and begin to circle the boys in opposite directions.

The two brothers instantly are back to back, moving to follow you and Dwalin. You look across to Dwalin and he gives a slight nod. You fake an attack and Kili buys it, swinging to block and realizing it was a fake too late. You swing and tap his arm with the axe. He growls at you and swings back, getting you in the side. You stumble a few steps in the sand but stay upright.

He swings again and you tuck and roll in the sand, swinging your axe and taking his feet out from under him before he could jump. He lands next to you and you both quickly try to stand. You're faster though and pin him to the sand with your axe. He grins and kicks you in the back knocking you forward so your chest is in his face. You growl and smack him up side the head with your fist. "Ow!" he shouts. "Serves you right, brat." you say and move to stand.

He grabs your feet and moves to lift them out from under you, but you see it coming and lower your two battle axes onto his arms and lean on them, pinning his arms in the sand. 

You look down at him with a raised eyebrow. He grins and lets go of your ankles. You chuckle and quickly step back into the ring letting Kili get up.

You move to help Dwalin with Fili and He grins and swings at you with his sword. CLASH.

You shudder at the strength of his hit, but you keep your hands on your weapons this time. You swing and knock his feet out from under him. THUMP.

He lands in the sand on his back. You hear footsteps behind you and turn in a defensive posture as Thorin comes charging with a smirk on his face. The two of you fight and exchange swings and blows. He is impressed at your ability and wants to push you to see how far and how long you will last. In the end though, you take his feet out from under him as well when he doesn't jump fast enough to evade your swing. He growls, but yields.

You are getting tired, as one by one the dwarves take turns fighting you and Dwalin. Dwalin is clearly slowing and getting tired, but you refuse to yield. You have taken down all the dwarves you have fought. You have three left and finally Bofur lands a hit that disarms you leaving you with nothing but your sword.

You look down at it. You don't want to use it, knowing it is ONLY meant for battle and WILL kill whomever you use it on. You hold your hands up as you yield. He looks at you confused. "You have a sword, Lass, why don't you use it?" he aks.

"I will not use this weapon against friend, you explain. It can ONLY be used in real battle as it will INSTANTLY KILL any I use it on. It is not meant to be used as a practice weapon." you explain. 

"Then why do you wear it?" FIli asked. "So that none of you would unknowingly pick it up to use as a practice weapon." you reply. 

They nod.

"Any one else want a go at me?" you ask. The remaining two, Bombur and Bilbo shake their heads, no. You sigh and lower your hands. You remove your belt with the sword on it and hand it to Balin. "Will you hang onto this for me?" You ask. He nods. You move over to the lake and kneel, using your two hands to cup water and rub it on your sweaty face. You feel a point of a sword at your back. You grab for one of your thigh daggers and turn your head to look and see it is Thorin. You raise an eyebrow. He smirks. Quick as a wink, you spin and take out his feet again. THUMP. He lands on his back and you move to straddle him, pinning his arms at his sides. 

"DO NOT EVER do that again. I still have my daggers and may have used them on you!" you scold. "AH, Love, but you didn't." he grins. He moves to push you off and is surprised you have effectively pinned him and that your strength matches his own. He growls. You reply with one of your own. His eyes open wide, then narrow. "Do you wish to continue this battle?" He asks. 

"I was content to let it rest, but someone thought they could catch me unarmed and decided to provoke me and continue this." you reply. He throws his hips up suddenly, knocking you off balance and you tumble over him and summersault onto your feet and pop up. Kili tosses you your hand axes which you catch and slide into their sheaths, then Balin tosses you a Battle axe. Dwalin chuckles and picks up your other one laying at his feet and tosses it to you. You catch them both and wait for Thorin to make his move. 

He gets up out of the sand and smirks. He knows your tricks now and thinks this will be an easy take down. You grin knowing he only knows a handful of your tricks. You crouch ready to defend yourself. You are standing near the edge of the Lake with your back to it. You realize if you step to the side when Thorin charges, he will run right into the water before he can stop himself. You grin an evil grin. 

He sees the look on your face and knows an evil thought has crossed your mind, though he doesn't know what. He growls and moves to attack. He swings and you raise your weapons to block. The two of you are caught in a fight of strength. His sword caught between the two arcs on your battle axes so he can't pull it free. He leans forward forcing you to take a step back. "Yield, my Love." he demands in his sultry, baritone, sexy voice. 

You grin, "Not a chance, Love." you say as you grin and quickly release his sword and spin out of the way, causing him to fall forward into the lake. You start walking back toward the group who is trying hard not to laugh out loud. You hear Thorin's fall into the lake and a string of Khuzdul curses fly. You hear his heavy footsteps in the sand behind you and you whirl out of the way just in time to block his charge. He growls and says, "You'll pay for that one, Love." You smirk and lean forward across the two crossed weapons and kiss his nose. "I am sure you will deliver a just punishment, my Love." and grin cheekily, wiggling your eyebrows. 

He grins and pushes you away from him. Then swings again, only this time he catches your arm and the force of the blow, makes you yelp in pain and drop your axe. You frown and glare at him. You move to pick up your axe, and he steps closer. You swing your other axe and he swings to block it. CLANG. 

You growl and the vibrations through your arm almost cause you to drop this one too, but you manage to hang on to it. Suddenly there's a sword tip at your throat. You lower your axe, but he isn't paying attention and you hook it around the back of his boot with the lower arc of the axe. You study his face for a moment, and when he gets a smirk thinking he has won, you give the axe a hard yank as you do a backwards summersault and it yanks his foot out from under him, causing him to lose balance and tumble backwards. He lands with an OOF! and you stand, pick up your axe and move towards him. 

He rolls to stand and grins. "You don't go down easily, do you, Love." he says. 

You just chuckle. "Nope. I rarely surrender. And apparently, you don't know when to stay down." you taunt and hear a few gasps and chuckles from the dwarves. Thorin looks at you and growls. "We'll see about that." he says and charges. You realize he is going on purely adrenaline now and you know it will be hard and fast. You quickly evade his blows and land a couple of swings and blows to him. He is getting pissed and you wonder if you should let him win this one since it is in front of his company, but if you do, they will use it as a reason to protect you. You don't want or need their protection. You continue to fight. 

You both are heaving and refuse to back down. Twice, Thorin has thought he has pinned you and twice you have evaded him and knocked him on his ass. He is determined to pin you and be done with this. He knocks both your battle axes out of your hands with blows and you are down to your handaxes. He swings and you block with them, catching the sword between the two. He tries to pull it free but you have it in a death grip. You yank it with all your might and Thorin's sword goes flying out of his hands and the look of utter shock on his face makes you chuckle. You take two steps toward him, your hand axes held out in attack. "Yield!" You say. 

He growls, "Never!" he replies and charges you. He grabs your hands before you can land a blow and knocks you on your back as he lands on top of you. You both let out an "OOmphh!" as he knocks the air from your lungs. He pins your arms above your head and takes your axes from them. "YOU yield!" he growls in your ear. 

"Or what?" you ask. He grins. "Or you will regret letting me fall into the lake like that in front of my men." he replies. 

You laugh, "That doesn't sound very threatening, Love!" you giggle. "It will if you're the one who's soaked and cold." he replies with a grin and then quickly picks you up by your hands and swings you over his shoulders, kicking and screaming. He walks over to the deeper end of the lake while the company chuckles and giggles.   
"Now, Love, do you YIELD?" he asks loudly for the company to hear. 

You're cursing like a sailor in Khuzdul and reply, "NEVER!!! I WILL NEVER YIELD TO YOU THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" he laughs and tosses you into the lake. Then walks back to the company. You come up spittering and sputtering, and cursing. You swim back to the shallow end of the lake where everyone is standing, and chuckling. You frown and remove your soaked harnesses. You toss them to Dwalin. "Here, can you see that these dry properly so they aren't ruined?" you ask. He chuckles and catches them. "Aye, Lass, I will do that for ye." he replies with a grin and picks up your weapons. 

You tread water for a moment, then remove your wet outer tunic and skirt. You toss them up onto the shore and then swim out into the lake. You don't notice Balin pick them up and drape them over a bush near the shoreline so they can dry. He chuckles at your stubbornness and knows the two of you will have a firery, but loving relationship. The company moves back to the camp, thinking you would follow. When Ori looks around after a few minutes and realizes you aren't there, he asks, "Where is y/n?" 

Thorin sits up and looks around. When he doesn't see you, he gets worried. He stands and walks back to the lake. He looks around but doesn't see you. Kili and Fili come up by him. "Where did she go, Uncle?"

They spot your skirt and top hanging on the bush. Thorin frowns and looks around again. Kili looks out on the lake like he did the first time he spotted you. He squints and puts his hand above his eyes to block out the sunlight. 

"There! Over there!" he says excitedly, and points to the far end of the lake. Thorin looks but can't see that far clearly. "What is it, Kili, what do you see?" he asks.

"There's movement in the lake on the far side. It's in the shadows so I can't be sure what it is. It's probably Y/n swimming along the shoreline like she was last time, when we found her." Kili says. 

"You don't think she is upset with you, Uncle?" Fili asks. "She didn't seem too happy about having to show us her fighting skills at first." he said quietly. 

Thorin frowned. "Go back to camp. I will swim out and talk with her." he replied as he began to strip off his clothes, draping the wet ones on the bush to dry in the sun. 

The two boys nodded and headed back to camp. 

"Where's Thorin and y/n?" Dwalin asked when they came into the camp.

"Y/n had swum to the other side of the lake and was hanging out in the shade there. He went to go talk with her." they replied. 

Dwalin looked over to Balin who just shrugs. "I have a feeling their relationship will be a firery one. She has shown she has a firery spirit and won't back down. Thorin is the same way. She probably just needed some time to cool down on her own especially after all the fighting she did today with us. I know I could go for another good swim before it gets to be too late again. For now though, let 'em be." Balin states.

Dwalin grunts and goes back to drying out the harnesses you had tossed to him. Being careful to make sure they will still hold your weapons and that the leather doesn't shrink.

Thorin steps into the cool lake water. He walks down into it until it is up past his waist and then he slowly starts to swim out to you. You see him coming and duck down into the water. Your eyes open wide when you realize he is naked and you quickly swim away from him, only coming up when you need air. Your head quietly emerges from the water long enough to see the confused look on Thorin's face when he realizes you aren't where he thought you were. You quietly take another deep breath and duck back under the water. You see his body turn to where you were just at and he starts to swim towards you. 

You quickly swim away in another direction, annoyed. You just want to be left alone. Your body aches from the beating the dwarves gave you with their battle simulation. Your arms especially hurt. You're sure there will be dark bruises there by tonight. You already have some on your sides and legs from some of the hits from the Orcs the other day. Despite being able to fight well, you bruise easily, which infuriates you. 

You turn to look and see if Thorin is following you and your eyes widen. He is under the water, looking at you with wide, and sad looking eyes. You stop and don't move. He pauses his pursuit of you and just looks at you. 

Thorin can't find you anywhere. He finally ducks under the water to see if he can see you swimming below the surface. He spots you swimming away from him... naked. He follows and is shocked to see all the bruises on your body, that are starting to form. "Did we really hit her hard enough to hurt her?" he asks himself. He sees you look back and you stop swimming away.

Thorin just stops and looks at you feeling horrible for all the bruises that he sees littering your back and body. When you turn to meet his gaze he sees the bruises on your arms and sides. He lowers his gaze, sad that they hurt you like that and disappointed that he allowed this to happen to you, all be it unintentionally. 

When you see Thorin lower his gaze and look so incredibly sad, your heart breaks just a little. You need air and slowly move for the surface. He notices your movement and looks up. He sees you heading for the surface and he follows suit. You come up and take a few breaths of air, then see Thorin's head emerge from the water. 

"Amralime," he says quietly. "I did not realize we hurt you so badly. Why did you not say anything?" he asks, his blue eyes glassy. "I am so sorry!" he apologizes. You swim a little closer. Then stop. "You said to show you what I was made of, Thorin, and I did." you say quietly. 

He looks up at you, not knowing what to say. "I am sorry, are you in much pain?" he asks, concerned. 

"Not any more than what I normally am after fighting off a pack of Orcs." you reply. He looks at you with raised eyebrow. "You should've seen me after the pack I fought off the day before you found me here! Most of these bruises are from that." you tell him. "Except these ones on my arms. They're new, and this one on my side." 

Thorin hesitantly swims up to you and gently takes you in his arms. "I did not even notice all these bruises earlier." He replies. 

You chuckle. "I had on my under clothes earlier that's why, but I bruise easily, Thorin. It takes a day or so for them to appear, but I will be fine. They will just be tender for a while." you reply. 

"Is this why you kept dropping your weapons?" Thorin asks as he raises your arm to look at the bruises beginning to form. They are red welts, right now, but you know they will be purple and black by nightfall.

"Partially," you reply. "I don't have very thick padding to protect my arms, and I have no armor to protect my torso or legs." You tell him. "I have had to make do with what I was able to take from home or was given by the elves. Most of their armor did not fit me, despite their offers to give me some. I could not stay and wait for their craftsmen to make me special armor." You explained. 

"I did not expect to have to fight nearly all of your company in one shot, and you twice." you said bashfully as you lowered your head and looked at the two of you treading water. 

Thorin pulls you up against him and gently rubs your back. 'I am sorry, my love, I did not realize you had no armor, or I would've told them to go easy with the hits, as would have I." he says and kisses your head. You nod. "It's okay, Thorin. I will survive. I'll just be sore for a few days." you tell him as you rest your head on his chest. He swims over to the shore with you in one of his arms. He sees where you draped your underclothes in the sun to dry. 

He can touch here and gently starts to kiss you and caress your battered body. "Let me make it up to you?" he asks as he peppers your face with kisses, tickling your skin with his beard. You raise your eyebrow. He slowly moves his body against yours and you feel his hard member gliding against your thighs. You open your stance a little allowing it to slide into the gap and rub against your entrance. 

Thorin groans quietly and rests his forehead against your neck. "Mahal, you feel so good against me!" he tells you. You moan and gently rub your fingernails up and down his back. "Are you going to punish me for beating you infront of your men?" you ask innocently. He chuckles, "Maybe later, once you've healed, but not right now. Right now I just want to love on you." he replies. You tilt your head back and rest it on the bank of the lake letting the sun bask your face in light while Thorin nuzzles against your neck. His hands roam all over your body as do yours on his. You feel him start to rut against you and his moans become deeper and you feel them reverberating in his chest as he presses against your body. 

You moan again as he takes your breast into his mouth and begins to suck on it. His hand wandering over to your other one and gently starts to mimic the feeling with his fingers. Your eyes roll back in your head and your hands grip his ass tightly. Thorin moans and sends shivers throughout your body. "I need to feel you in me, please, Thorin!" you manage to squeak out when you feel his member rubbing at your entrance. You wrap your legs around him as he slowly enters your body. You both let out a low moan of pleasure and he takes you in a gentle but tight embrace. "Mahal, you're so tight and hot!" he growls in your ear. He gives you a moment to adjust to his girth, then he starts to make love to you. Passionately and slowly. Taking his time to worship every inch of you and to make it last for as long as he can. 

You giggle when you hear someone from across the lake say, "So much for talking to her!" and he just gives you a hug and mumbles, "We did talk, now we're making up." which sets you off in a fit of giggles as he nibbles your neck and fondles your breast as he continues to thrust into you. 

After a bit, he pulls out and tells you to turn around. You turn and face the bank of the Lake. He nudges your legs apart and enters you from behind, making you moan as his girth fills you once again and your head flops back onto his shoulder as he wraps his strong arms around you. One at your waist with a hand on your lower belly, the other around your chest with his hand over your heart. His head next to yours and you feel each hot breath he pants against your cool, wet skin. He leans you forward slightly to get a better angle and begins to thrust into you a little faster. "MMMMmmmmm" he rumbles into your ear.

"OOOOoooooh, Thorinnnnnn!" you moan as he starts hitting the one spot in you that makes you see stars. "Don't stopppp, Oooohhhh, right there!" you beg. 

He growls a low rumbling growl you feel in your body as it reverberates in his chest. His thrusts are becoming stronger and deeper. His grip on you begins to get tighter. "I won't be lasting much longer, Love." he rumbles into your ear. "Oh, Mahal! You feel SO good!" he growls. His moans and grunts become deeper and slightly louder as his thrusts become more erratic. He moves his upper hand to the middle of your breasts and he is holding your body tight against him as his lower hand slides down and his finger finds your sensitive pearl. He begins to gently rub it and it sends you over the edge with a shuddering breath and a groan of his name. He follows a moment later with a hard thrust and you feel him explode inside you and fill you with his hot cum. He bites your neck trying not to scream your name for all to hear. He moans and shudders at the strength of the orgasm that hit him. His lower hand moves back to your lower belly and he gently rubs it in circles as he rests against you. 

Once he comes down off the high, he looks up at the sun. "We should be getting back soon, Love." He says as he peppers you with kisses. "I'm afraid I gave you another bruise on the other side of your neck" he says when he sees the bite mark he left. He kisses it gently. You look down and giggle. "Yours" you say and turn in his arms now that he was no longer inside you. "Mine!" he replies with a grin. 

"Why did you stay in the lake after I dumped you in here?" Thorin asks once you've settled in his arms again. "The cold water felt good on my aching body. Especially my arms and hands." you explain. 

He nods and takes an arm and starts to kiss it tenderly all the way from your shoulder to your finger's tips. Then he takes the other arm and hand and does the same thing. "Again, my Love, I am SO sorry we bruised you so badly." he apologizes and kisses you on the lips with an apologetic look on his face. You could see in his eyes he meant it and you caressed his bearded chin, scratching it with your fingernails, making him hard instantly and he let out a deep, rumbling moan. 

"Apology accepted, My Love." you tell him and give him a breathtaking kiss. He grins and enters you again, causing you to squeak in surprise. He just grins and holds you still as he thrusts into you. "Mahal! I can't get enough of you, Love." he grunts as he peppers your chest with love nips and kisses. You giggle and run your hands through his long locks and his beard. Peppering his face with kisses. "I love you, Thorin. Don't ever leave me alone again." you tell him.

"Never. Will. I. Leave. YOU. Alone. Again!" Thorin grunts out between thrusts. He can feel your orgasm building and is chasing it as he feels his growing. "You. Are. MY. QUEEN!" he roars as he feels you clench around him and come hot and hard, milking his swollen and hard member, sending him over the edge in a roar of release as he crushes you against him. 

You squeak and he chuckles and releases you after the initial wave of pleasure passes. "You are addicting, Love." he says with a chuckle.

You grin. "We're going to have to control ourselves if we are going to get you to Erebor by Durin's Day." you tell him. "Once you reclaim the mountain, you can have me as long and as much as you want!" you promise him. He chuckles and buries his face in your hair and breathes deeply.

"I love you, Y/N, so VERY much! I never thought I would ever find my one. I feared having to rule Erebor without a Queen. I didn't want to have to marry someone who was not my one, just to hopefully produce an heir. I would much rather have let Fili take over as King, once I was ready to step down, than have to marry one who was not my One and my Love." he mumbles as he nuzzles his face into your hair more. You giggle.

"And now?" you tease.

"Now, I have found you! You will join us and help us win back Erebor, and will rule at my side as Queen, join me in my bed at night, keep me company during the day and Mahal willing, give me heirs and daughters to bless our halls with the sound of dwarfling pebbles once again." he says beaming as he cups your face and puts his forehead to yours. "I look forward to the day when I can place a golden crown upon your head and declare to the kingdom their new Queen is here and will be by my side to rule and reign in peace and prosperity!" he whispers to you, kissing your button nose. 

You grin. "My, King..." you giggle when you see the company standing on the lake shore starting to strip and enter the lake. "I do believe our loyal subjects are coming to look for us and are growing impatient." you giggle again and point when Thorin looks up into your face and then turns to follow your finger pointing to the shoreline. He chuckles. "You should get your underclothes back on. Why do your underpants not have a crotch?" he inquires as you yank them down off the bush. You giggle, "For easy access when I need to go to the bathroom. I don't have the luxury of one of these that I can just whip out and pee off a cliff." you tease as you grab him down there and give it a gentle tug. He smirks. "It's also easy access for other things..." he growls. You giggle and nod. You quickly pull down your undertunic and slip it on. A few moments later, Kili pops up a little ways away from the two of you. Fili pops up next to him a moment later. 

Thorin growls. "What are you two doing over here?" he asks. 

They chuckle, "We're racing across the lake to see who can cross it the fastest." Thorin raises a brow. "Well then better get on with it." he suggests. The two brothers giggle and duck under the water and you see them pop up a few minutes later about half way across the lake, Kili in the lead. You chuckle. 

Thorin turns your head back to him and kisses you sweetly. "Are you ready to re-join the group now?" he asks. You nod. The two of you begin to swim back to the other side of the lake. You get about 3/4 of the way across when you feel someone tickle your foot. Luckily your head was above water. You put your face into the water and look. You see Dwalin grin and put his finger to his lips telling you to be quiet. You raise an eyebrow and he comes up behind Thorin and lifts him up onto his shoulders. Thorin laughs and leans backwards when Dwalin starts to raise him up out of the water. Thorin and Dwalin fall back into the water with a huge splash.

You giggle and cover your eyes since all the Dwarves and even the little hobbit were naked. You weren't sure how much Thorin wanted you to be seeing, though you got quite an eyefull of Dwalin. He chuckled and came up beside you and grabbed your waist making you gasp. He chuckled again and chucked you over to Thorin who caught you and kissed you silly. Causing the other dwarves to cheer, making you blush a beet red. Making them all laugh again.

You grinned and splashed Dwalin. "Oh, ya better be careful, Lass, Thorin might let us get ya if ya keep splashin us like that!" he teased. You looked at Thorin and he just grinned and crossed his arms across his chest, smirking. 

Balin laughed and scolded his brother, "Now don't go scaring the Lass, Brother!" he chided. Suddenly Thorin was pulled under the water and you turned with a gasp. You felt something brush against your leg and you shrieked and ran as fast as you could over to Balin.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Lass, it was most likely his nephews." he tells you with a chuckle. You feel something brush against your leg again and shriek, grabbing Balin's arm. He grinned and looked around, seeing Fili in the water behind him, grinning. He shook his head and chuckled. Fili tickled you again and you kicked at whatever it was that was tickling you. He came up coughing as your kick got him in the... well... nuts. And he was kneeling in the water, coughing and glaring at you.

You giggled, "Serves you right for sneaking up on me like that!" you said with your hands on your hips. He just smirked. "Aw, come on Auntie Y/n. Have a little fun!" he replied swimming over to the other side of Balin and trying to stand, wincing at the ache. You giggled, so did Balin. "Maybe you'll think twice before sneaking up on your Aunt." Balin said chuckling. "She's not a dwarrowdam to be scaring, as she will retaliate..." Balin said grinning. "You ok, Laddie?" Balin asked with a smirk. 

"I'll be fine... eventually... she got me in the, uh... crown jewles..." he coughed. Balin roared with laughter, as did Dwalin who had come over to see what was going on. "What did I miss?" he asked. Fili just glared at Balin and moved off to join Kili in trying to dunk Thorin. Dwalin looked at you and you were giggling and were blushing a deep red. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother. Balin chuckled. "Fili was trying to spook, Y/n and after the third time he tickled her legs, she gave him a kick.... to the, uh... crown jewels." he replied chuckling. 

Dwalin looked from his brother, to you, to Fili and winced. "Ouch!" he said. You giggled again. "He asked for it. And in my defense, I didn't look to see what it was that was doing the tickling. I just kicked blindly at whatever was tickling me!" you defended with another round of giggles. They both chuckled. 

Well, I think I've had my fill of the water for the day." Balin said. "I'm going to get out and go dry off." he tells you with a raised eyebrow. 

You giggle, "Don't worry, Balin, I won't look." you promise. He chuckles and pats your shoulder, then notices your bruises. He looks up at you concerned, then gently takes your arm and looks at the bruises beginning to appear. "What happened here, Lass?" he asks quietly. Dwalin looks down and his eyes open wide. You frown.

"I just bruise easily. It's nothing. Most of them are from the Orc attack from the day before." you explain. "Most of them?" Dwalin asks with a raised eyebrow. "Ya mean to say, the rest of these are from yer, mock battle with us?" he asks, suddenly concerned. 

You don't answer right away and look down into the water with a frown. He looks down at you then gently takes your chin and tilts your head up. "Lass if we hurt you, I'll have you tell me. It was not our intention to harm you." he tells you looking concerned. 

"You didn't hurt me all that much, Dwalin. Like I said, I bruise easily. They, smart, but it is nothing I can't live with for a few days. I know none of you meant to do it. It just happens sometimes when practicing. Some of ya hit harder than I'm used to practicing with is all. And like you said, I need to learn to keep my weapons in my hands even when I get hit and it hurts. I can't keep losing my weapons during a real battle, and how else will I learn unless I get hit and it hurts a little... or a lot." You reply. 

Dwalin and Balin frown. "Lass, we don't want to hurt you. Why didn't you say anything?" Balin asks. "Because I can defend myself. I don't want to be coddled and treated like I'm crystal or glass and will break with the slightest blow. I can take hits. They just leave ugly bruises for a few days afterwards that smart for a bit. It's nothing that I can't handle." you say defensively and cross your arms and look down. 

Balin looks up at Dwalin who just shrugs. "Very well, Lass. But if it gets too much, please say something. We treasure your presence and do not want to see you in constant pain." he says gently. You nod. "If it gets to be too much, Balin, I will say something." you tell him. He grins and gently pats your elbow. 

"Very well then, I'm off to get dried off and dressed." he tells you with a chuckle. You keep your back to the shoreline and Dwalin chuckles and moves away to join Bofur and Gloin in their antics. Most of the dwarves were naked, but the water hovered around their waists for the most part so all you really saw were their chests or backs and an occasional set of butt cheeks.

You watched their antics and suddenly felt a soft brush of skin against your legs. You looked down to see Thorin looking up at you from under the water, and he had his finger over his mouth. You raise an eyebrow. He grins and caresses your leg. The water being up a little past your waist. He settles between your legs after nudging them open wider and he begins to caress your inner thighs with his hands. You close your eyes and enjoy the touch and the sun on your face. 

Your eyes fly open though when you feel his fingers slowly enter your cave and begin to move rhythmically in and out of you. You look down to see Thorin looking up at you with a smug grun. You shake your head and smile. He moves his fingers a bit faster and adds another one to you making you catch your breath before you could moan out. He grins and then moves his head up near your entrance. You let out a little gasp as he pulls you further into the water and he begins to suck and nibble your pearl as he finger fucks you.

He nuzzles your hair down there and nips at the lips to the entrance of your cave. You reach down and tangle your fingers in his hair and give it a tug. He gives one last nip making you jump a bit, then he removes his fingers from your cave causing you to whimper at the loss of girth there. He emerges from the water behind you and stands behind you, with his arms wrapped around your waist. He pulls you back towards a large boulder under the water he spotted and he sits down on the boulder and pulls you towards his lap and settles you on his member as he slowly lowers you down. You groan and he reaches around and holds you with his hands, One on your belly, the other playing with your nub. Your head flops back onto his shoulder as he rocks you back and forth.

If anyone looked at the two of you from above the water, they wouldn't know he was inside of you, making love to you. But it was clear as day, if anyone saw you from below the water's surface. He grinned and whispered to you all the filthy things he wanted to do to you once he reclaimed Erebor. He told you all the places he wanted to make love to you in and the first place he listed was the throne of Erebor. You shuddered at the thought of your voices echoing in the halls. You moaned quietly into his ear. He chuckled. You lifted your head up when you heard a loud splash and realized someone had been thrown into the water. Bofur was on Kili's shoulders, and Dwalin was laughing as Fili came sputtering back up out of the water. 

You chuckled and moaned as Thorin's thrusting in you became harder. You could feel him throbbing inside you and becoming harder. His pants and moans more lower in pitch and muffled in your hair or shoulder. He surprisingly came quickly and quietly as you felt him grip your waist hard and his thrusts became erratic under the water. The only hint of his coming from above the water was a low, almost inaudible moan at the back of your neck as he buried his face in your hair when he came. You felt him explode in you and throbbing with each pulse of warmth he shot into your deep cave. You chuckled and he nipped your neck. "What was that chuckle for?" he asked quietly. 

"You fucking me to completion in front of your oblivious company." You quietly replied. He chuckled. "They know, they are just trying to ignore it." he replies grinning.

"You two done over there?" Dwalin teases. "See?" Thorin chuckles. He nods to Dwalin who grins and shakes his head. "You're as bad as rabbits!" he teases, making you blush a deep red and cover your face. They laugh and Thorin just chuckles. "Wait till he finds his One, he'll be just as bad." Thorin remarks. 

You grin. "How am I going to get out with out everyone seeing me like this?" You ask. Thorin chuckles. "They will see you like this on the journey, Love, better get used to it. But if it bothers you I will get out first and bring you a towel." He offers. You nod. "Please?"

Thorin chuckles and lifts you off of him. He sets you back on the boulder and gently cleans himself off in the water, then goes to get out and grabs a towel for you. The other dwarves hoot and holler and tease him paying him compliments on his ass and strong back and hard abs, while winking at you and making you blush again. Thorin just chuckles and brings you the towel, using it to shield you from their eyes. You wrap up in it and he helps you onto the shore. He grabs your outer tunic and skirt and helps you into them while you shield yourself with the towel so the others can't see. Thorin kisses your forehead and then the two of you head back to camp. 


	4. Chapter 4

The two of you get back to camp and Bombur and Bofur are getting lunch ready. Balin is lounging in the shade of one of the nearby trees. Thorin gestures to you to sit on his bedroll. He starts to dig through his pack looking for something. 

One by one, the remaining dwarves leave the lake and dry off. They dress and head back to the camp when they smell Bombur's cooking. Dwalin looks over to see Thorin has dumped his whole traveling pack out and is looking for something. 

"What're ya lookin' for Thorin?" he asks. 

Thorin looks up and then over to you. Then he looks up at Dwalin, who is now standing next to Thorin, looking down at the mess in front of him.

"I'm looking for stuff y/n can use for armor. The vambraces on her arms are not thick enough to protect her arms to the kinds of attacks she will see on this trip. She has no other armor. 

Dwalin looks over at you and you shrug. 

"Stand up, Lass. Show me what you have for armor." He tells you. 

You stand and go to your pack and pull out the vambraces and the leather shirt you wear when traveling. You hold them out to him and he looks at them. His eyes get wide when he sees your father's vambraces. He shakes his head. "These are worn out, Lass." he says as Balin comes over to look at them. 

"Does anyone have some extra leather?" Balin asks the group. Everyone moves to their packs and proceeds to dump them out on their bedrolls to look for anything that might work for you. Fili finds some extra leather (enough to line your vambraces to make them thicker), Kili finds a thicker leather brigandine vest and tosses it to you. Bifur finds some leather and comes over and squats down and holds it to your shins. He nods and marks the leather for the width and length for both of your shins. He gets up and moves back to his bedroll. He makes motions to Bofur who looks at them and nods. He pulls out some leather straps and a couple spare buckles and tosses them to Bifur. Gloin hands over some leather and a belt to Bifur who grins and comes back over and looks up at you and says something. You look to Bofur for translation. Bofur asks Bifur something and Bifur nods. 

"He wants to know if you'll let him hold the leather up to your thighs to measure it and see if there's enough to make some protection for your upper legs, Lass." he informs you. You look down at Bifur and nod. He measures the leather and mutters what you assume is a thank you, then heads back to his bedroll.

Dwalin goes to check on your harnesses and once they are completely dried, he hands them back to you, cleaned, oiled and already holding your weapons. You thank him and lay them on your pack, next to your sword that Balin laid there when he came back to the camp after swimming.

Over the course of the rest of the afternoon, you changed into your black leather traveling pants, then the Company, fitted you with better armor and more protective clothing for traveling in. You thanked them all and beamed when you saw the leather leg greaves and even a belt complete with thigh armor, and leather tassets that would protect your front, side and back of the thighs! Bifur had crafted them and engraved them with the designs from your grandfather's sword sheath and daggers! He even made spaces in them for you to sheath your thigh daggers and knives. Kili helped you with hiding them both in your new thigh pieces and also in other parts of your armor. 

Finally they were all satisfied that you were sufficiently protected and you stood there in your new armor grinning from ear to ear. Thorin came up behind you smiling and placed around your neck his gorget to keep your upper neck and chest safe from swords or axes. He whispered in your ear as he moved aside your hair to fasten the buckles. "Now you will be safe, amralime. Do you wish to try it out and see how well they work for you and if anything needs adjusting?" 

You look up at him from over your shoulder and then down at your armor. You bend down and place your throwing axes on your new belt and then finally put your holster for your battle axes back on. You strapped on your grandfather's sword and moved about the camp getting a feeling for the new armor and how it affected your balance, gait and movement. You were still able to reach all your weapons and move so you nodded. 

Everyone grinned and you moved back to the beach. "NO throwing me in the water!!!!!" you emphasized. They all laughed. You removed your grandfather's sword and asked Bilbo to hang onto it for you and told him not to lay it down anywhere. He nodded and slung it over his shoulder.

The dwarves made a circle around you and each took turns going at you. You traded blows with them back and forth; they were careful how hard they hit you, until both you and them could gauge how hard a hit you could take before it hurt too much. 

Dwalin and Thorin as well as Kili and Fili and Bofur had the most fun attacking you and getting you used to your new armor. Nearly everyone had contributed something to make sure you were protected. Some parted with precious leather scraps, others parted with spare straps, buckles, and lacings. 

Suddenly you all heard rustling in the woods and you ran to Bilbo. He quickly handed you your sword and you had just finished buckling it to your waist when they emerged from the treeline.... Orcs. 

It was a small hunting party and when they saw you all on the shoreline, they attacked. Luckily the dwarves all had their weapons and were not caught swimming. You chuckled at the thought. Dwalin looking at you with a puzzled look. "At least they waited till you all were done swimming!" you giggled. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. You all formed a line and Bilbo hung back behind everyone not wanting to deal with Orcs at the moment. 

Dwalin was on your left, Thorin was on your right. You pulled out your grandfather's sword and held it ready. Dwalin, Balin and Thorin grinned when they saw it glowing blue and it began to let out a humming sound. The orcs were close and saw the sword and froze. Some who did not recognize the sword attacked and were quickly cut down by you and your companions. Making your sword hum louder as it cut the orcs to ribbons. The Orcs who recognized your sword were hesitant to attack. 

You grinned. "Afraid of a little dwarvish sword?" you taunted. They growled. "We know what that sword is you dwarvish filth! It has killed many of our kind!" they replied, retreating a few steps. 

"Cowards!" Dwalin taunted. "You'd flee from a Lass with a sword! Now that's a new one!" He further taunted. 

The orcs growled. They ran and attacked. You took a couple blows, but thanks to your armor, you were fine. Your sword sliced through the two Orcs who attacked you and Thorin and the other two attacked Dwalin, Balin and Bofur. The rest of the dwarves kept an eye out for any other Orcs, but none appeared after that. You looked at the dead orcs and growled. "They would have to come and desecrate this lovely beach with their blood!" you huffed. 

The dwarves looked at you then at each other. They all grinned and laid their weapons near you and began to haul the bodies away from the beach and off to the side away from everything. Then they burned the bodies. By the time they finished, everyone was filthy again and it was getting close to dusk. While they hauled the bodies, you cleaned the weapons that had been used and laid them by the packs of their owners. 

When they got back, Dwalin showed you how to clean off your armor so it wouldn't be ruined. Then everyone went to the lake to clean up and get ready for supper. You and Thorin went to the deep end of the lake where you had bathed before while everyone else stayed by the shallow end. 

You all quickly bathed and re-dressed as the evening was beginning to become cool. Though Thorin still took the opportunity to make love to you once more before you got out to get dressed, earning giggles from you and some teasing from the company. 

When you all came back to camp. Bilbo came over to you as Thorin helped you pack up your armor. Once you were back to just traveling clothes, you sat down and enjoyed a nice cup of tea that he handed to you and Thorin. You both thanked him. 

"Y/n, why did your grandfather's sword glow blue and sing when those Orcs were attacking?" Bilbo asked as he sat down. You giggled and looked at Thorin, who smirked. 

Balin overheard the question and came over. "That sword, dear Bilbo, was a gift to y/n's grandfather from Glorfindel. He fashioned it specifically for her grandfather and enchanted it to glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby; it's humming comes from the delight it takes in cleaving it's enemies, which is why it kills instantly with only one blow. It never needs sharpening and as you saw, it can cut the head off of an Orc in one blow." Balin explains. "Only those of y/n's grandfather's lineage are able to wield it effectively." he explains. 

"Ahhh." Bilbo replies. You nod. 

Balin chuckles. "We should all get some food then rest tonight. We need to be heading out by morn'." he informs the group. 

You stand and walk over to help Bombur with the stew he was preparing. Thorin watched grinning, unable to take his eyes off of you in those black leather pants. 

Dwalin noticed Thorin's gaze and chuckled. "Are we gonna have to keep the two of you separated so you can focus, Lad?" he teases Thorin with a jab to his rib. Thorin growls and looks at Dwalin, his ears a bit pink. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Dwalin." Thorin replies grumpily.

"I think you do, Thorin. Is she going to be a distraction for you? Because if she is, I'll make her the rear guard!" Dwalin threatens quietly. 

Thorin sighs and looks down. "Mahal, I was not expecting to find my One on this journey, Dwalin. All I can think about is her now." he sighs. 

Dwalin grumbles. "I thought so. Thorin, you NEED to focus on the quest... Otherwise we might as well just head back to the Blue Mountains. We can't travel and have you distracted by the Lass, even if she is your One." he reminds Thorin. "There's too much at risk to let your guard down with distractions!" He prods Thorin. 

"I know, Dwalin!" Thorin growls, trying to keep y/n from hearing the conversation. "I know." he says again, quieter. "I just need time to think." he says and gets up and walks to the far end of the lake. 

You look up and see Thorin walking away from the camp and start to follow, but Dwalin grabs your arm. "Let him go, Lass. He has some thinkin' he needs to do. He needs to start focusing on the next leg of the journey and can't afford distractions." he says quietly. 

You look up at him and feel your eyes start to sting. You nod and look across the lake to where Thorin is walking. You turn back and grab your things. Everyone watches as you repack and don your belongings. "What are ya doin' Lassie?" Bofur asks. 

"I'm going off over there, where I won't be a distraction for a certain dwarf." you tell them and move your pack away from the group so you will be out of Thorin's line of sight once he gets back to camp. 

Balin looks up annoyed at Dwalin. "What'd you go and do that for?" he asks, smacking his brother on the arm. 

"Thorin is struggling to focus, Balin. She's distracting him and she's all he thinks about!" he replies quietly. Balin sighs, "Well ya didn't have to go and kick her out of the camp!" he scolds Dwalin. 

"I didn't!" Dwalin defends. Balin rolls his eyes. 

He gets up and goes to sit by Y/n. "Aren't ya gonna be cold over here, Lass?" he asks. 

You look up. "Perhaps, Balin, but I don't want to be a bother and a distraction to Thorin. I understand he needs to focus on your quest and not on me." you tell him quietly. "I'm content to wait and stay in the background until the mountain is won." you inform him.

Balin sighs, "That's very considerate of ya lass, but I don't think Thorin will see it that way. When he returns he will be worried if he doesn't see ya. If ya keep your distance and push him away, he will think you do not want to be with him and will think ya no longer want to be married to him. You two need to talk and figure out together how to handle this. He will need time to focus on the quest, but he will also need you for the peace and love you give to him." Balin tells you. 

"Let him do his thinking, and when he comes back to camp go to him and talk about this. Ask him what he needs from you so that you are not a distraction to him as we travel and see what you can do to help him stay focused on the quest." Balin suggests. 

You sigh and nod. 

"Come on now, Lass, Bombur has supper almost ready, come back and sit where you were so Thorin doesn't begin to worry." Balin says as he stands and offers you his hand. 

You nod, stand and walk back with him. You place your pack near Thorin's but leave distance there so he can have his space. You go back to helping Bombur finish supper. When it is ready, you begin to hand out the bowls of stew and the bread to the dwarrow. They thank you and you look out across the lake, seeing that Thorin hasn't returned yet. You leave his bowl near the fire to stay warm and tell Bombur he isn't allowed to eat it nor the leftovers until Thorin has eaten his fill. Bombur looks at you sheepishly, and nods. 

You sit down and eat your supper. When you are full, Kili and Fili collect the bowls and eating utensils and head to the lake to wash them. They return and hand everyone back their eating utensils and bowl. Then everyone settles down for the night. Some talking quietly, others smoking their pipes. Dwalin takes first watch as everyone begins to settle down for the night. 

You get up and walk to the large boulder near the lake. You climb onto it and look up at the stars. Thinking about how quickly your life has changed since meeting these dwarrow. You watch the moon slowly glide across the sky, shining it's silver light onto the land and lake. 

"Ya should lie down and get some sleep, Lass." Dwalin says quietly as he comes up behind you. "You ok?" he asks. 

You continue to look up at the stars. "I'm fine, Dwalin. I just needed to do some thinking too." you reply. 

"I'm sorry I came off as an ass earlier." he apologized. "I didn't mean to make ya think that ya should leave camp." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know. I guess I was just upset and frustrated." you reply. "I don't want to hinder you all and I certainly do not want to distract Thorin from his duties and focusing on this quest." you reply. 

"I'm content to wait and stay in the background until Erebor is reclaimed." you tell him. "I'm not essential for the success of this quest, he is." you mention.

Dwalin comes up and stands beside the boulder and looks at you for a minute. "You are essential, Lass. You have given Thorin something none of the rest of us could." he tells you. 

You look at him puzzled. 

"You give him hope for a future in Erebor. Before he wanted to reclaim it for his kin. Now he wants that but he also wants to reclaim it for HIS home with YOU." You have given him peace, love, and a future that only someone who is his One can offer. He has been happier these last few days since finding you, than he has in all the years I've known him." he tells you. 

You look at him speechless. 

Dwalin chuckles. "Just be there for him when he needs you. You can be in the background if he'll let you, but don't be surprised if he wants you by his side. But you'll have to help him keep his focus on the quest and not on humping you like a love-sick bunny in the spring!" he teases, chuckling. 

You look at him in disbelief for a moment then when he raises an eyebrow and gives you a wink and a smirk, you bust out laughing. "Ok, Dwalin. I will try to rein him in." you giggle. 

He pats your back and thanks you. Then he turns and heads for the camp. 

After a while, you see Thorin's shadow moving along the edge of the lake. You watch as he comes up the beach to you, not noticing you sitting on the boulder. 

You begin to hum quietly and he looks up surprised. He comes over to you and helps you down off the boulder. "Amralime." he says and kisses you gently. 

"I wondered when you were going to come back." you tell him. "Your supper almost got eaten by Bombur." you tease. 

Thorin chuckles. "It wouldn't be the first time, my Love." 

"It is sitting by the fire, waiting for you, Amralime. I threatened him that he could not have leftovers nor your food until after you had eaten." you giggle. 

Thorin grins and takes you in his arms. "Thank you, my Love." he says and kisses you again. 

"Come," you say quietly and you lead him back to camp. He sits down on his bedroll and you bring him his supper. He pulls you down next to him and then begins to eat. 

"You lie down and put your head on his lap, using his thick thighs as a pillow. He looks down at you and chuckles. "Aren't you afraid I'm going to drip this on you?" he asks. You shake your head, 'no'. 

He quickly finishes eating and then sets the bowl down off to the side. You stand up and untie your bed roll from your pack and get ready for bed. You don't notice Thorin pull your bed roll next to his and when you look, he is laying on them looking up at you. You raise an eyebrow and he motions for you to come join him. You pull your pack over to be near his and take off your harness with the battle axes and unhook your belt with the throwing axes, and thigh protectors. You take your throwing axes and place them under your make shift pillow. 

Thorin watches you and chuckles. You grin and toe off your boots and set them by your pack. You snuggle in next to Thorin and he wraps the two of you in his fur cloak. 

You hear Dwalin chuckle and Thorin looks up at him. "She disappears under that. Looks like she isn't even there, except for her feet stickin' out the bottom." he teases. 

You poke your head out the top and glare at him. He just chuckles again and tells the two of you to go to sleep... "and no humping like bunnies!" he teases, making Thorin chuckle and rub himself against your bum. You give his thigh a smack and he chuckles. 

"Goodnight, amralime." he whispers in your ear as he nuzzles your neck and peppers it with kisses. You tell him the same thing and he wraps his arm tightly around your waist and places his hand between your breasts. "Mine." he whispers. "I love you." he tells you as the two of you fall into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
